The present invention is generally directed to a quartz crystal oscillator and, in particular, to a quartz crystal oscillator in which the oscillator resonator leaf and the oscillator circuit are confined in the same package.
In order to describe the structure of a conventional quartz crystal oscillator, reference is made to FIG. 1 of the drawings. The quartz crystal oscillator depicted in FIG. 1 includes a circuit board 2 such as a printed circuit board which constitutes an oscillator circuit including a semiconductor element 2a, a condenser 2b, a mold 2c and a thin metal wire 2d. Circuit board 2 is sealed to a stem 1 formed of metal which serves as a base for the structure. Cylindrical support pins 3 are electrically bonded onto circuit board 2 and a resonator leaf 4 is bonded to support pins 3 with an electrically conductive adhesive. A cap 6 is coupled by welding to stem 1 and acts to confine the circuit board.
In accordance with the conventional construction as described above, since the support pins which support the resonator leaf are practically non-elastic, any impact or vibration due to shock such as by dropping is directly transmitted to the resonator leaf, and cracks in the resonator leaf and peeling of the bonded portion occur. Moreover, since the support pins are very minute (.phi.1.5 mm.times.1.5 mm), the positioning of the support pins on the circuit board is difficult. Furthermore, separate couplings between the support pins and the circuit board, and between the support pins and the resonator leaf are required thereby increasing the steps required during the manufacturing process.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved quartz crystal oscillator construction which overcomes the problems associated with conventional quartz crystal oscillator structures.